Clothes That Make The Man
by darkpanthress
Summary: Wufei does notlike going outside his comfort zone. Especially when it comes to his clothes! The other pilots discuss Wufei and his clothing. Surprise Pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own them.

_**In Quatre's House:**_

'We all here?' Heero's gruff voice asked as he entered the sprawling mansion.

'Nah, still waiting on the Wu-man,' Duo answered around a mouthful of food.

'Duo!' Quatre reprimanded exasperated.

'What?'

'You know he does not like it when you call him that!'

'So?' Duo mumbled around another mouthful of food.

Shaking his head Quatre sighed as he led the newest arrival further into the house, 'Then again I have to wonder...' he mused aloud.

'...wonder what?' Trowa asked curiously wondering if he had missed anything important.

'Well, Trowa, you notice that Wufei does not like too much, of well - anything!'

'You are overthinking things, Winner,' Heero supplied diving into the snacks laid out for them too.

'But Heero, think about it,' Quatre continued trying to make his case, 'I know what your likes and dislikes are. I know Trowa's too. And Duo's!'

Duo looked quizzically at him, 'Yeah, and? You saying Wufei is too closed a book?'

Sighing aloud again the blonde man drawled, 'YES!'

'You know he likes books,' Duo remarked cheekily.

'Tch, not just that. I'm talking bout...'

'...clothes?' Heero supplied looking at the Sandrock pilot a little more speculatively.

'Err... Yes!' Quatre replied quickly and blushed, knowing where Heero's thoughts would take him.

'...this is about that day again isn't it?' Heero asked long sufferingly.

Trowa coaxed, 'That day?'

'Winner went shopping with me for Chang's birthday. He decided to buy him clothes but did not know where to start,' the Japanese pilot supplied succinctly.

Quatre was close to tearing his hair out, 'That's because Wufei is particular about his clothes. What he does not like he does not wear!' It was true, Quatre had given him a lot of western outfits, Arabian outfits, fun shirts and none had been worn by the Chinese man.

Duo started cackling amused, 'We're talking about this, ha ha, 'cause you don't know what clothes Wufei'd like?'

'Shut up!'

Trowa looked on amused and added, 'It is funny...'

Four men in his life and they were each driving him up the wall slowly and steadily. Glaring daggers at Trowa, he tried to explain his reasoning for this topic of conversation. That was before Heero decided to supply information to close said conversation.

'It's easy figuring out what clothes Chang would like,' Heero muttered around a bite, 'Chinese traditional outfits and shades in white or black.'

'True,' Trowa added, 'and maybe suits in those shades... I do not recall seeing him in jeans for that matter?' he mused.

Finally, the conversation was getting somewhere! 'Is he against jeans?' Quatre asked quietly.

'Maybe 'cause they restrict him in his movement?' Duo added absentmindedly. When everyone stared at the American man, he added a little bemused, 'What? When he does those martial moves he does seem to like his freedom, in his clothes too.'

Wincing Quatre had to groan aloud, 'That just sounds so wrong.'

'...could be true, though,' Trowa added thoughtfully.

Staring at the European man, he dazedly realized that they really were not understanding this conversation much. Nor Quatre's reason for trying to understand Wufei.

Trying again, 'That's not,' he faltered and tried again, 'I'm …,' huffing out a breath he tried again. 'Clothes make a man. It also describes your personality. Your attention to detail or how uncaring you are of yourself.'

Three pairs of eyes looked at him unsure of where this was going.

'I'm trying to say, we all are careful in the way we dress. Our personality, our likes and dislikes is a lot more obvious through that.'

Careful nodding of heads, still unsure where this was heading.

'I mean when you see me and Zechs' dress, you understand that we are together.'

One speculative gaze and two still trying to grasp what on Earth the blonde was up to.

'I may wear the colours that Zechs' likes or he may wear my ties…'

'This was not about Wu-babe's clothes was it,' Duo asked casually lounging in his chair looking suspiciously at Quatre.

Gulping a little, 'No, Yes, No.. I mean,' taking a breath, 'Yes and . . . no?'

'Quatre?'

Wincing a little, he realized this was 'are-you-alright-Quatre' tone and not a 'please-continue-Quatre' tone from Trowa. So much meaning in one word.

Sighing he tried again, 'Don't you think that Wufei does not tell us much about himself?'

'I'm sure if you asked, he would have told you anything you wanted, Winner,' Heero supplied quite seriously.

'No, not that. Yes, I suppose he would. But I meant. In terms of relationships we all know that we are interested in men, or are bi..'

'So this is not about clothes for Chang?' Heero looked nonplussed.

'No. It's both.'

'You are worried that Wu-wu has not told you his sexual orientation?' Duo asked carefully as if he was dealing with a live bomb.

'Yes! In a way. I mean we know that Wufei was married – earlier.' Seeing nodding heads, he continued quickly, 'But it's been awhile since the war, we have all grown and moved on. I'm with Zechs, you two are together,' he motioned to Trowa and Heero, 'and I know that you are bi,' he said looking at Duo.

Duo asked deceptively calm, 'Soooo… you don't know whether Wu-pal is getting any?'

Yes, well, put that way it sounded terrible, Quatre realized. Sighing he answered, 'Yes, in a way. I know we have someone or the other and we *ahem* take care of our needs. But what about Wufei?'

Silence reigned for a bit as everyone mulled the thought in their head till, 'This wasn't about clothes then?!' Trowa asked sounding quite confused.

'It was also about clothes,' Quatre answered haltingly.

'You're interested in seeing Wufei in different clothes?' Duo asked in a strangled voice.

'We talked about it when we were getting Heero a different wardrobe!' Quatre answered defensively. He noticed Trowa look at Heero and give his Japanese lover a once over.

'It was a good thing too, his choice in clothes then was terrible,' Trowa mumbled quietly.

Glaring at his lover Heero, 'You all decided on the clothes that I needed to buy?'

'Yeah, well Hee-man the tights only work for awhile and Trowa wanted the family jewels -_oof_- hidden!' Duo commented cheerily while trying to dodge Trowa's well aimed kicks.

'Hmm,' Heero retorted a little miffed. 'So you want to try the same thing with Chang?' he asked after a while.

'Yes,' Quatre gratefully got out in a rush.

'Chang already looks good in his traditional outfit as well as the suits.' Trowa supplied to this new lease on the conversation.

'He could try jeans I suppose,' Heero supplied. 'Shorts would be too big a jump for him.'

'I was thinking of collared t-shirts for him,' Quatre added happy that his friends did see things his way.

Ideas of round collared shirts or shirts with jeans and different colour choices were thrown around the table; all the while Duo seemed to just sit back and listen to the conversation, till Quatre finally asked for his opinion. After all, Duo's ideas were key for Heero's wardrobe makeover.

Tilting his head to the side Duo added, 'I can only see Wufei as a frat boy kinda guy. Trousers, shirt with a pullover. Though really a hooded sweatshirt or a dark green t-shirt over some jeans would be interesting for him,' he mused quietly, 'though I don't see that ever happening.

Picturing the visual Duo had painted and realizing the truth in that statement, the doorbell ringing brought Quatre out of his thoughts.

'…should be Chang,' Trowa added. Clearly Quatre wasn't the only one picturing a Wufei in different attire.

Quickly rushing to let the last man of his circle of friends in, Quatre opened the door to an amused voice and another irritated one and stared.

Zechs along with Wufei were standing on his doorstep. A terribly amused Zechs in his Preventers uniform was ribbing an annoyed and embarrassed Wufei.

'Wha-?' Quatre tried asking before Zechs explained.

'Chang had a little accident,' Zechs explained, motioning for the annoyed Chinese youth into the house. 'Unfortunately we were late and on the way here, so this has to suffice,' he continued stepping into the house after the Shenlong pilot and leaning in to give his lover a peck on the lips.

Quatre was a little too stunned, mostly by Wufei's appearance. 'Wow,' he commented softly his eyes following Wufei heading towards the next room with the other Gundam pilots.

'I'm back home earlier than usual and another man gets your approval?' Zechs voice teased softly next to his ear.

Jumping back a little he turned around red in the face, 'Zechs! I'm so-!' The rest of his apology being swallowed up in the kiss his blonde lover laid on him. A crash in the other room broke them apart. They quickly ran to the room with the other pilots.

An embarrassed and livid Wufei stood a little in the doorway, while the other pilot's gaped at his appearance.

'Are you guys done?!' the Chinese man asked purposely moving as if the stares didn't bother him and plonked himself into a chair close to Duo.

Heero was the first to break the tension, 'I suppose I can see the charm in that.'

At Wufei's quizzical look, the Japanese pilot continued, 'You all were responsible for my wardrobe overhaul?'

'Nah, bro, it was Trowa and me that were mostly responsible for the ideas,' Duo drawled, stiffly moving to pick up the plate he dropped. 'Quatre supplied his time in getting the wardrobe together,' he added.

Heero nodded sagely and continued to stare at Wufei, 'I can see the appeal and satisfaction in it though.'

Trowa nudged him a little gently and laughed, 'Heero, your wardrobe sense was worse, way worse than Chang's.'

Quatre and Zechs moved into the room and settled down around the table too, and cheekily added, 'But you see the appeal in getting Wufei to change his wardrobe too don't you Trowa?'

Trowa looked at a red-faced Wufei for a bit, before grinning, 'I sure do!'

'This is all your fault, Merquise,' Wufei growled morosely.

'Oh and I accept full responsibility Chang,' Zechs countered smoothly laughing into the half hearted glare the Chinese man leveled at him.

Few hours after eating and trading insults, suggestions and catching up on everyone's lives, Quatre led his friends to the foyer as they prepared to leave.

Watching as Duo offered Wufei a ride home and Trowa drive with Heero away, Quatre made a list of the clothes he would get for Wufei the next day. The guys had a few suggestions and Wufei had agreed to try a few of them. Best to make hay while the sun still shined.

* * *

**_In Trowa's car_:**

'Tro?'

'Hmm.'

'Didn't Duo seem. . . a little…?'

'?'

'…odd?'

'No.'

'No?'

'No.'

'…? He was quiet the entire time we were talking. Well, whenever Wufei was talking at least.'

'I'd imagine that was because he was in awe of his lover's new choice of attire.'

'Hm. Wufei did look nice in a – what?!'

'…?'

'Lovers?'

'…'

'Since when? And how come you never told me?'

'You didn't ask?'

'….'

'If it's any consolation they will tell you soon.'

'. . . why's that?'

' Wufei was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans.'

'…ooooh.'

'...!'

'That still does not get you off the hook!'

'Damn!'

* * *

**_Duo's Apartment:_**

'Come in for a cup of tea.'

'As long as it's no trouble for you.'

'No trouble,' Duo got the door open ushering Wufei in.

Tossing the keys into the hall he shoved Wufei into the front door, effectively closing the door and proceeded to kiss his secret lover of two months senseless.

'Duo?' Wufei sighed questioningly.

'Was it really an accident?'

'...of course!'

'And all you could buy were a dark green t-shirt and tight ass jeans?' Duo whispered against the Chinese man's mouth.

'Err...yes?' he gasped out as Duo's hands made their way under his shirt.

Duo's lips curved in a beautiful smile, 'You do realise you are not going home tonight right?' he asked while nuzzling the other man's neck.

'What?' Wufei asked innocently, 'No tea?'

'Oh definitely not right now,' Duo answered dragging Wufei into the bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
